


Wake Up

by jamieaiken919



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamieaiken919/pseuds/jamieaiken919
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is sleepy during an interview, and Nick decides he needs to wake him up somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing slash and my first attempt at writing anything with the Durans, so I apologize if it's not very good. :3

A hand.

A hand of someone he’d known for years, landing carelessly on his leg as his friend laughed. But through his drowsy stupor, he could feel a spark go through his body at that hand touching him. This was Nick, he thought to himself. Nick Rhodes, and he was John Taylor, and together they were one half of one of the biggest rock bands in the world. It was early, and they were in the middle of an interview. Nick was energetic as ever, but John was having trouble keeping his eyes open. He was jet-lagged, exhausted, and wanting to be in bed more than in front of a camera. The steady sounds of the cars passing them by and airplanes overhead were doing nothing to help his exhaustion either.

At one point in the interview, the reporter asked John a question that he only half paid attention to, to which a mumbled response was issued. Apparently what he’d said must have been hilarious, because next to him, Nick broke up in a fit of giggles. Nick’s hand fell to John’s leg as he laughed, and John immediately snapped out of his tired daze. He looked down at Nick’s hand, feeling his fingers gently touching through the fabric of his pants, and figured it was just a momentary touch. Then Nick’s hand lingered.

As hard as he tried to ignore it, Nick’s hand was proving to be a greater distraction than he’d anticipated. The slow motion of his fingers running languidly up his thigh, so discrete that even the cameraman didn’t pick up on them, was driving him mad. He let his eyes drift shut, hoping it would be taken as exhaustion and not lust when the interview hit the web. He felt a familiar tingle in his groin, and he hoped the interview would be over sooner than expected, and from the way Nick’s fingers ghosted across his own hand, John knew that his friend had picked up on the feeling. Chancing a glance over at him, John noticed that Nick’s eyes had darkened, taking on an unmistakable fire that John knew wouldn’t burn out soon. Making sure the interviewer was focused more on his own voice than the two of them, Nick’s hand wandered directly to John’s growing arousal.

John sucked in a sharp breath through his nose, and as the interviewer signaled to the cameraman that he was finished, the man extended a hand towards the two band mates. John let out a barely audible whimper as the pressure of Nick’s hand left his body, and watched intently as Nick’s fingers wrapped around the man’s hand, and saw him smile, almost deviously, and knew the smile was more for him than the other man.

As soon as the two men were out of sight, John turned to fix a glare at Nick, but felt a hand wrap tightly around his wrist before his body could move. He felt himself being pulled towards an alley between buildings, and once the two were covered in shadow, a hand clamped over his mouth as he was pressed against the brick wall. He looked down at Nick, the blonde’s eyes meeting his in a direct stare. Nick licked his lips before he spoke, sending a pang of lust down John’s spine.

“I knew this would wake you.” Nick said, his voice low. John felt Nick’s hand return to his arousal, and let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. John moved his hand down between them, feeling the front of Nick’s pants and feeling his friend’s hardness to match his own. Nick’s free hand rested on John’s shoulder, giving him leverage to lift himself close enough to John’s mouth.

“How long have you wanted to do this?” John choked out, feeling his body slip down the wall as Nick rubbed him through his pants. John’s hand was moving on its own accord, and Nick’s breath was hot against his face as he gasped and sighed. Nick pressed his body against John’s, and John felt his head being pulled forward. Nick hesitated for a moment, giving John the opportunity to take control. John leaned forward, darting his tongue out and licking Nick’s lips. Nick let out a curse as he pulled John in for a rough kiss, letting both of his hands go to the taller man’s hair and grinding his hips into John’s. John’s hand’s fell to Nick’s waist, fumbling with the closure until he felt it pop open. The sound of the zip being pulled made both men moan, as their tongues ran across each other’s and Nick’s hands moved from John’s hair to mirror the action being performed on him. Nick reached his hand into John’s pants as John bit at his lower lip, feeling John tense at the contact. John impatiently tugged at Nick’s pants, bringing them just below his hips and feeling the shorter man’s hardness brush against his hands as he brought them back around between their bodies.

“I’ve wanted to do it long enough...” Nick mumbled, his mouth breaking away from John’s as he thrust his hips forward, desperate for any contact he could get. Nick felt John’s hips press back into his, and he smirked as he met John’s gaze.

“You’re a right bastard, doing that to me in an interview...” John said as he eased Nick’s erection out of his pants, wrapping his fingers around and starting long, slow strokes. Nick’s head dropped to John’s shoulder as he repeated the action, his hand moving quickly and John’s knees nearly giving out at the touch. After a moment Nick removed his hand, prompting John to look at him questioningly until he began thrusting himself against John, wrapping his fingers around both of them at once.

“Fuck...” John said, louder than he intended.

“Shh...” Nick breathed against John’s neck, bringing his free hand up to John’s mouth and pushing two fingers past his lips. John ran his tongue over Nick’s fingers before starting to suck, Nick letting out a shuddering moan as he matched the motions of his strokes to the time of John’s mouth. John groaned and let his head fall back against the wall, his hands moving to Nick’s backside and pushing the man harder into him. Nick bit at the bare skin of John’s collarbone and let out small grunts with every thrust, sounds that drove John further toward the edge. John brought one of his hands between their bodies, clamping it over Nick’s and speeding up the movements as they both quickly neared release. Nick removed his fingers from John’s mouth and pulled him in hard for a kiss, the two groaning into each other’s mouths loudly as they came close. John pulled back from the kiss, Nick’s head dropping to his shoulder once more and burying his face in his friend’s hair as he came, Nick’s name flying out of his mouth with a string of curses as he rode out his orgasm to the fullest. Nick brought his free hand to John’s hair as he came a split second after, his entire body convulsing and feeling John’s arms wrap around his waist to steady his weight as he thrust sporadically against him.

The two slid down the brick wall, coming to rest on the ground with Nick’s body firmly encased in John’s arms as they came down from their orgasmic high. Nick had his face resting against John’s chest, and he could hear the man’s heartbeat start to normalize as he laid under him panting. John opened his eyes and looked down at Nick, seeing him kneeling between his legs with his arms wrapped around him, and impulsively kissed him on top of the head. Nick looked up, his eyes glazed over from lust and exhaustion, and John smiled down at his friend. Nick returned the smile, taking a handkerchief out of his pocket and cleaning the two up before they fixed themselves back into their pants. As they sat against the wall for a moment, both still too tired to move, Nick heard John let out a small laugh from above his head. He looked up at John, who simply smiled down at him.

“You were right,” John said, pulling Nick up to meet him at eye level before kissing him softly. “That did wake me up.”


End file.
